FACE Up
by Flying Rainbow Penguin
Summary: Most people wouldn't view us as family; to most people we're just really good friends. But when you live in a care home, you sometimes do need a family.  France/America/Canada/England And many more, seriously, all pairings... T for Language so far...
1. Abit of background

_My family is disfunction. None of us are blood related, there is two dads and a twin package. We've also got a pretty close age range. Me and Alfred are both 15, Mom is 16 and Dad 17. Most people wouldn't view us as family; to most people we're just really good friends. But when you live in a care home, you sometimes do need a family. _

"What a depressing way to start your diary, Mattie."

Matthew glared daggers at his older (But only by an hour) brother, Alfred. Alfred flashed his innocent yet contagious smile, putting one hand on top of the book.

"We're twin's, we share everything." He stated pushing the book towards him to get a closer look; Matthew snatched it back possessively.

"Why don't you make you're own diary?" He suggested, ignoring the sudden shouts of another fight breaking out, from the shrill voice and mocking tones it sounded like Elizaveta and Gilbert were scrapping again.

"Yeah, good idea Mattie, I think I'll do that, just, after..." Alfred's voice trailed off as the noise got louder, of course the more extroverted of the two was going to run out there and egg on the fight. "Gotta go!" He yelled back over his shoulder as he bolted out the door. Matthew sighed heavily going back to his writing.

_Fights break out often here, and I can't say that my 'family' is no different, Alfred and Arthur argue all the time, Francis and Arthur have been arguing alot recently too. Mostly because they have to move out soon, and neither of them are sure where to go. We tease each other alot too, I'm told I'm 'Daddy's little girl' alot, but that only left Alfred in for a 'Oui? Well you must be a Mummy's boy then.' Comment from Francis much to Arthur's embarrassment. But it's ok to make fun, we're family. _

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Droned the loud voices of the care home, Alfred and Lovino's being the loudest of which, as usual. Matthew subconsciously felt sorry for Roderich, who was dating Elizaveta and also had Gil as his best friend (Or something like that). The two usually got in scraps, and those usually got pretty out of hand unless a carer jumped in... Which didn't happen often.

_We're not the only group of friends close enough to be called family, Tino and Berwald are looking after Peter, who's one of the youngest here along with Raivis and Yoo Sung, of whom also appear to have been adopted into small friendship groups. I like how everyone co operates here... When they're not arguing... _

"Gilbert! Eliza!" The sudden silence meant Ludwig had got himself involved, Matthew could imagine the meek faces of the culprits and the look of disappointment on everyone else's face. He could hear the crowd dispersing and Alfred entered back in.

"Ludwig is scary." He stated, as if Matthew couldn't see the fear in his brother's eyes already.

_There's something of a hierarchy here, though it's not official. Most of the times we don't listen to the carers, mostly because we're all teens; way past the age that we're cute and cuddly enough to be adopted, like we care. We've found our own families now. But Ludwig is the highest in the chain, followed by Francis and Arthur, although they're less likely to take charge. Also if Ivan says for you to do something - You do it A.S.A.P. Underneath them you have Yao, Alfred, Antonio and Natalia (But people usually follow what the latter does because they're too scared to do otherwise.) The rest of us just follow them. Eitherway if Ludwig has to get involved you know you're screwed. _

Matthew peered over the top of his diary to find Alfred throwing his clothes out of their drawers. After a few seconds debating whether it was fair to interrupt he finally managed to cut in.

"What are you doing?" Alfred's head snapped back briefly before continuing to throw things around the room.

"Finding a notebook or diary, it was your idea after all." Alfred replied before uttering an "Aha!" And holding up a dark blue diary, in contrast to Matthews, which was a bright red.

"Found one?" The question was rhetorical, but Matthew knew that Alfred would answer it anyway.

"Yup."

"Good, now clear our stuff back up."

"You sound like Mom when you say that." Alfred moaned as he began to (Reluctantly) clear up the clothes.

"Is that a bad thing?"

There was a pause.

"No, I guess not." Alfred backed over to the door, "Hey, Mattie, do you think that Francis and Artie would agree to writing a diary?"

Matthew looked over hopelessly at Alfred, he sighed, whatever answer he gave Alfred would take a yes anyway.

"Sure, whatever."

"Thanks!"

_I've decided to keep a diary of what goes on in my family, just to have as a keepsake of my time here when we're all grown up. Although, I think Alfred has stolen my idea and is about to pass it on to everyone. I also kept this though, so I could write in it things I can't tell anyone else. If the other three do this too, how many secrets are we going to be keeping from eachother?_


	2. Hero time!

_Finally found a quiet place to write this! It tooks a while because Kiku was playing a video game with me, then Ivan started stalking me, so I had to make a super hero dash outta the way! It's all cool now though, I'm sat in the kitchen, Roderich is making cake, so I want to be around when it's cooked. Although, icecream would really hit the spot right now._

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

The boy looked up at the other one, grinning almost menacingly.

"I'm writing, Roderich."

"I can see that, idiot, I mean what are you writing?" Came the instant retort, sharp and precise, as usual.

"Diary; Mattie started one, so I'm going to start one too." The younger boy beamed before going straight back to writing, Roderich sighed and sat down, leaning over so he could watch the cake through the oven door.

_I guess I should start with who I am, well I'm the hero of this story - put simply. My name is Alfred. F. Jones, I have a twin brother called Matthew Williams (Although we're not sure why our names are different, I think I took my fathers name, and Mattie got Mom's name). We don't really remember our parents, we've been told that our Mom couldn't cope with us when we were babies, and our Dad just walked out. Either way though we're here now. And we got a new Mom and Dad... Kinda._

"Elizaveta won't mind if I fuck this up completely... Right?" Came the worried voice of Austria. Alfred looked at the oven intently, as if he could see through it, like a super hero.

"I don't think so, you've gotta get it past Gil first though." Alfred noted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That is a good point." The musician said, acknowledging the obstacle. Of course that would be the point that Gilbert should walk into the room.

"I smell cake!"

_Arthur and Francis serve as mine and Matthew's parents, though I see them more as equals. Matthew is almost completely dependant on Francis as a parent and myself as a brother at the moment, although I do like being the older brother he can turn to. Matthew gets along better with Arthur than I do, me and Artie argue alot, although it doesn't really mean much. And of course Francis and Artie are dating, so that kinda adds to our family stuff._

"Gil, this is for Liz." Austria pleaded as the white haired boy squished his face up against the oven door, regardless of the heat.

"But it smells so awesome!" Gilbert whined, "Liz won't mind anyway, I've nicked her food before, she doesn't care."

"What were you guys fighting over earlier, anyway?" Alfred piped in, eager to know what the scrap was about.

"Oh, this and that... It might or might not have had some relation to the fact I found her porn stash." Girlbert said simply, waving off the matter with one hand as he gazed into the oven

"Her what?" Came the united response from Roderich and Alfred, both of them leaning in towards him.

"I don't know, it was a load of gay shit. Didn't get it myself but whatever." The boy turned back to them, his red eyes nearly glowing. "When's the cake going to be ready?"

_Quite alot of the kids (And young adults) here have some issue(*Cough* Ivan *Cough*) or another (Or something that makes them super weird), so it's cool to be able to rely on each other, rather than say, an adult. Most of us have been in care for life too, so most of us can relate to each other._

"Oh God, did you stumble on her yaoi collection?" Roderich asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in something like sympathy for his friend.

"Yeah something like that I guess." The white haired boy answered, "It was weird, but she flipped out, so I threatened to show Francis or Feliciano." He turned to face the musician sharply, "I swear that girl keeps a frying pan under her bed." Alfred stifled back a laugh.

_Things are good here too for the most part, save for the occasional argument, but no one really cares at the end of the day... Either way, I'm moving rooms again, I'm bored, and I think Gil is gunna nick the cake before I can even look at it, good luck Roddy!_

The youngest boy in there quickly excused himself, and began to trail down the hallway passing a hyperactive Peter begging Tino to play a computer game with him, while Berwald watched the whole senario. In his interest to find out what game Peter was talking about he didn't quite realise where he was going until...

CRASH

"Alfred, will you bloody look where you're going, you idiot!" Alfred recoiled slightly,rubbing his head at the full on collision, looking up he saw the familiar, green eyes staring down hard at him.

"Hey, Artie! Just the person I need." He greeted with a smile, thrusting the notebook out in front of him, Arthur on the other hand brushed past him quickly.

"Not now, Alfred, I gotta find Francis." He muttered making his way towards the senario with Peter's 'family'. Alfred quickly ran after him, shouting as he ran in front of the older boy, stopping Arthur in his tracks.

"I'm keeping a diary, so is Mattie, can you do one too?" Alfred asked, almost too enthusiastically as he pushed the notebook almost into Arthur's hands. Arthur looked at the book and at Alfred's begging eyes and sighed.

"I'll think about it later, I gotta see Francis right now." He rephrased pushing Alfred aside once again. Alfred nearly beamed from the answer.

"Ok! But you gotta tell Dad too!" He shouted down the corridor at him before retreating to his room.

_I think I've got Arthur and Francis to write a diary, because I'm cool like that. This seems like a good idea of Mattie's actually, I wonder if anymore people here keep diaries... Uhoh, I think I can hear Gil and Liz arguing again BRB!_

**Fail ending 'cause I gotta go sleepies now... Stupid school... Either way enjoy this, I'll be switching from character to character (Though keeping to the FACE family for the most part) Review pretty please, critisism wanted! (Shameless self advertisement)**


	3. Why am I doing this?

_Diary Entry One._

_I don't quite get this idea, diary, journal... Thing. I'm only really doing it because Alfred and Matthew are, which means Francis will start on one sooner or later, then I'll get forced into it either way. So here is a rather vague account of the life and times of Arthur Kirkland, pessimistic orphan in the Hetalia House. What kind of name is Hetalia anyway? Certainly doesn't sound English... Or American English (Not that that's a real language, really)._

"Mon cher, you don't have anything planned for Christmas, non?"

Arthur turned around to find Francis leaning on his shoulder, lips pouted towards him as Arthur leaned in to retreive the kiss from his boyfriend. The shorter boy tilted his head up as they broke off, reviewing the question.

"Do you really think I'd have anything planned for Christmas out of the ordinary?" Arthur replied in a sarky tone while folding his arms over, snapping the book shut as he did so.

"I just thought I would check, mon lapin, before I start arranging things." A soft brush against his cheek signified to Arthur that he was being kissed again. He blushed slightly as the pair of lips trailed down to his neck.

_I'm gay, get fucking used to it, I'm tired of the bloody crap that guys like me get from the ignorant idiots out there. My boyfriend at the moment is called Francis, his family originally came from France, but then some things happened, and some more things I don't even know about, and he ended up here. Not that I'm complaining; until recently he's been one of the best things in my life, only matched by the twins. _

"Do you have anything in perticular planned then?" Arthur asked quietly, not wanting to appear interested in the french boy's schemes. Francis rested his head on the dip on Arthur's shoulder, he was faintly smiling, though it didn't seem very clear through Arthur's peripheral vision.

"... Bébé, I want this to be special; I can't help but feel this will be our last Christmas together." Came the tentative reply. Arthur imediately stood up and away from his boyfriend.

"Don't say that." He murmured. The same argument was about to start up again.

_I got here when I was around seven, with my younger brother Peter. He was two at the time, he doesn't even remember Mum or Dad, I remember though. I remember the car crash too, and the hospital. Peter was dependent on me before he made friends with Tino and Berwald, I never really see him now... Not that he greatly minds._

"Angleterre... Things are changing." Francis replied using the nickname that Arthur never really understood, the affection surrounding the voice was what drove Arthur mad, though. He began to flare up, daring Francis to meet him in anger.

"I know we've gotta move out soon, I know that!" Arthur shouted back, his voice already raised hoping someone would come in and break it up, before they had to.

"You know it's not just that." Sighed Francis, turning his head away. Keeping quiet and watching the door, hoping no one would come in and see them arguing like this.

_Francis, Alfred and Matthew have replaced my family though. I think it was Matthew that coined the term-accidently blurting it out when we were at the park together. The idea stuck from there on in though. I was completely against the idea at first, to me we always were and always will be just this group of friends... Or something... (Barring myself and Francis)_

"Then what is it?" Arthur asked, suddenly crumbling in front of Francis. He fell to his knees as the French boy came round and hugged him from behind. The smaller boy rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to escape the itchy hotness of his tears and the lump in his throat that was getting larger all the time.

"Mon cher, we don't have to talk about this now, let's just have a beautiful Christmas together." Francis whispered in his ear.

_Francis and I though, we've been arguing alot lately. He'll say something, I'll snap. We've been at each others throats for about a month now, but then he'll kiss me, he'll touch me, we make up, and everything will be ok again for a few days. Something bigs coming, but I don't want to know what._

**Ok, quite simply, this chapter did not want to write itself... I don't ship FrUk that much, and it's a little bit harder for me to write it (That and I procrastinated for the duration of this week)**

**It's coming up to the school play as well... So updates may be a little slow because rehearsals are running until... Like, six now (Poland moment), and I'm really tired when I get back because I've got the lead female role! (Sarcastic woot) **


	4. Joyeux Noel

_Me and mon Matthieu are going christmas shopping today. Or rather, I'm doing my christmas shopping and he's finding a present for Alfred. It'll be nice to get out of the house for a while either way, the younger ones here are getting restless with the idea of celebrations and the older ones are getting restless from not being outside as much._

"Dad, you ready to go yet?"

Francis looked up from the newly scribbled in book at Matthew, nodding slowly. The older boy shuffled his diary under his pillow; Matthew watched him carefully.

"Did the diary idea get round to you too then, eh?" The shorter boy asked, taking gloves out of his pockets and putting them on.

"Ah, oui mon cheri, I believe it was your darling brother who inflicted it upon me." Francis replied, laughing out loud. "Do you know what you're getting your brother yet?"

Matthew opened the bedroom door allowing the french boy out first. "I've got a vague idea what to get him, but I don't know where to get it from. Do you know what you're getting Arthur?"

"I'll probably end up getting the idiot a teapot or something, he'll appreciate that, non?" Francis answered grabbing a jacket off the table.

_Mattheiu and Alfred are the resident twins here at the Hetalia house. They're lovely, although Alfred can be a pain sometimes (Especially when we decide to watch horror films). Mattheiu is alot more reserved and listens alot more - seeing Alfred can talk enough for the both of them..._

"Hey, did you hear there might be someone transferring to here?" Mattheiu asked quietly after a few minutes of trudging in the thick layer of snow left a few days before.

"Oh I thought I over heard Ludwig saying something like that. A girl, wasn't it?" Francis asked back. He looked back over his shoulder at the house dissappearing in the background, "We could probably use a new person here over the holidays."

Matthew scratched him head underneath his hat "I remember hearing the name Fe-...Fel-..." He gave a nervous laugh before sighing, "I don't remember now, it must have been something like Felicity..."

_It's always fun to watch a new person fit into our home, people usually find the way we cluster together odd at first but they end up joining a group or 'famille' as Mattheiu calls it sooner or later. Arthur, Alfred and Mattheiu are mon famille but we're technically not blood related... Apart from Alfred and Mattheiu of course. _

"J'aime the christmas lights, they really are beautiful, non?" Francis gently breathed as the they got to the town square staring up at the massive tree in the middle, it was carefully decorated in fairy lights and baubles.

"Oui, they are pretty this year." Mattheiu agreed, shuffling his feet on the ground. Francis suddenly grabbed Mattheiu's hand and pulled the smaller boy through the snow that had fallen earlier that week.

"C'mon, the christmas shopping won't get itself done." Francis saw Matthew sigh, the younger boy could see this would be a long night.

_I don't believe I've introduced myself yet, I am Francis Bonnefoy, I'm from the country of love (France, for those of you who have no clue about affairs of the heart) and I'm not going to get this Christmas shopping done any quicker by scrawling in a diary while I'm doing it..._

"Mattheiu, can you get out for the shop for a few seconds si'l vous plait." The French boy mumbled as he scanned along the shelves. The shop was full of random trinkets, and because of this it was very crowded with last second shoppers.

"I really don't care if I see what you get me, Francis." Matthew said, holding a mug up and looking at the words on the side before putting it back in it's place.

"Yes, but I do care. So kindly remove yourself mon cheri." Francis smiled, near enough shooing Matthew out a flick of his wrists. Matthew sighed and wondered out the shop.

After a quick check over his shoulder; Francis whizzed around the shop, he knew exactly what to get everyone. He'd been planning this for days, he was just thankful that regardless of the crowd that the availability of his gifts hadn't been affected.

_Presents for Noel... Done. I just have to keep them hidden until Christmas eve. I only hope new years will go as well as I'm planning Christmas for the for of us to be. I do believe Mattheiu is calling me, adieu... Is it snowing...?_

**_Gah! Sorry this was so short, and the delay... I did the play but then I got a chest infection or something like that... And ended up sleeping for however long a day..._**

**_Next chapter will be a filler, just so I get to go around to some other members of the Hetalia house... Reviews would be nice! (Shameless begging ._.)_**


	5. Like, this is totally me

Oh. My. God. I'm actually, like, totally scared and everything. They told me to be myself, but I think that's only made things, like, worse. Now, they're all gunna think I'm, like, a girl, and I'm too scared to let them know otherwise. Oh. My. God, we're pulling up in the drive now. My corset feels tight, well yeah, it's meant to feel tight and all but now it feels totally tight and I can't breathe. Does my hair look alright? Oh God, what if they're all bigger than me? I'm, like, so screwed.

"Feliks, c'mon now." I heard a voice mutter in the seat in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm like, there." I reply clicking the door open on the car. I don't like the driver, I have a bad feeling they're going to be my, like, social worker or something. Social workers are stupid, they always ask like totally rude questions about what happened in your past, but totally forget to say anything about themselves. It sucks when you're parents are too busy to even come see you. Oh God, I can hear people running around, maybe they'll all be little, and they won't even, like, bother with me.

"After you." The social worker guy says, so I pass him by and walk in. Tugging on my dress as I walk in. I did put tights on right? Ones that don't, like, have ladders in. There's some older boys... They're alot of older boys. In fact most of them seem like they're my age. Oh God, I'm totally screwed.

"Hey sexy, what you doing here?" A voice says from the stair case, it's a totally cute boy with silvery hair and bright eyes, I can feel the heat, like, hitting my cheeks, please let the foundation hold up just this once.

Oh crap! If he thinks I'm a girl! Oh that sucks, he seemed kinda hot and everything.

"Gilbert, don't be so rude!" The boy next to him whispered loudly and the girl on his other side slapped him on his head. I'm probably blushing through the makeup now because this is totally embaressing.

"What? It's only a little fun!" The older boy (Gilbert apparently) complained. The girl shot me an apologetic look and hit him again.

"Don't pick on the new girl, Gilbert." A voice behind me said, I spun on my heels, which, like, totally put me off balance. I don't feel well, the dress is seriously, like, cutting off my air I swear. There's three boys in front of me, one's small with blond hair curling in all directions, there's an averagey one who's walking over to me, he has, like, brunnette hair that looks like it avoids his ears, the one who spoke is tall with glasses, he's totally blond too.

"I don't see why he shouldn't Eduard, it's quite fun to watch." A warm voice came from another side of the room, a very tall guy wearing a scarf is talking, and everyone who was whispering has gone quiet. Two girls appear either side of him, one's scowling and wearing a dress that looks totally like mine (If I wasn't so new, I'd totally go over and tell her to get changed, but, like, she's scary looking, and I don't want to cause any more of a scene and that.) the other one is smiling apologetically, like she's been caught eating cookies or something.

"And what're you gunna do about it if I do?" Gilbert yelled over to Eduard, who's totally shaking as bad as me now, in fact, Eduard and the other two boys with him have grouped themselves as closely together as they can now. This is, like, totally weird.

"W-well, we'll-" The boy with glasses stuttered until he got like interupted by the girl who hit Gilbert over the head before.

"You'll have to answer to me, Gilbert." She replied to him sternly, folding her arms over. The silver hair boy, totally shrank back from that and started heading back up the stairs.

"Like you'd be able to hurt me, Liz; you're just a girl, and I'm just awesome." He added on his way up. The girl lunged at him and, like, hell totally broke loose. Everyone started chanting and crowding round I started moving forward for a closer look but someone pulled my hand spinning my around to see them. It's the brunnette guy who was shaking earlier.

"C'mon let's get outta here Toris!" Eduard yelled over his shoulder dissappearing behind a door with the smaller boy. Toris looked up and smiled at me warmly.

"Let's get you out of the way before Ivan picks you up." He said as he pulled me along by my hand. Oh dammit, he's kinda cute too. He thinks I'm a girl though, in fact that's probably the only reason why he's, like, being nice to me and everything.

Oh. My. God. What if one of the guys try something on me and find out I'm not a girl? Maybe being myself wasn't such a good idea.

"Raivis close the door." Toris said as the two of us crashed through, closing the door blocked out all the yelling in the hall. It kinda meant I could breathe again. I started going red again as I realised the three were looking at me.

"I-I'm Toris." The brunnette said to me, "This is Eduard and Raivis." He stuttered while rubbing the back of his neck. I didn't know what to say, I could feel my toungue tying itself in a knot as I looked for the right thing to say.

"Y-yeah, I like totally worked that out already, 'cause, like, you kept saying each others names and everything,, so yeah." I was back to tugging my dress down, hoping that no one noticed my lack of hips... Although I did specifically pick out this dress because it made my body look, like, more feminine... And I'm, like, totally cursing myself for it now.

Toris smiled shyly and Eduard sat down on one of the stools that I'd totally not noticed until then, Raivis sat himself in a bean bag.

"So, what's your name?" Raivis asked looking up from his spot. I was about to answer but then I was like rudely interupted.

######

Oh. My. God. I need to, like, hide, like, now! Who knew Alfred would be so touchy. I just told him that he'd like totally break out in spots if he kept on eating those hamburgers... I did say he could totally use a treadmill as well but that's nothing to go crazy about, is it? Eyebrows is holding him back currently but Alfred is way stronger so I need to hide fast!

Wow, Toris room is really plain, there's like nothing in here. Including him! Damnit, I thought he could, like, hide me. Apparently not. Right, ok, there's a bed, a wardrobe... Nope, those are my only options... I'm gunna hide under the bed, he totally won't see me there.

I sneak ever so quietly under Toris' bed, making sure I don't break my nails of course (Me and Liz were doing our nails earlier, they look so cool right now).

"Ivan please, I gotta wrap my presents." Toris is coming into the room, I hold my breath. Ivan would probably rat me out to Alfred if he got the chance. Stupid Russian guy, thinks he's all big. Well yeah, he's big, but, like, in totally the wrong way.

"Ah, Comrade, you can't get yourself out of this that easily. I saw you wrapping up presents a week ago, they're all under your bed now." The taller boy replied to him, his voice was sickly sweet. I can see why Eduard, Toris and Raivis totally don't like him. "I can prove that if you like." I froze. Oh. My. God. I'm gunna totally gunna get caught.

"N-no, Ivan you really don't have to." Toris stuttered in reply, I can see his legs shaking. Why don't you tell that jackass to do one, Toris? He's, totally invading your privacy. I'm allowed to be in your room because I'm your friend now, you told me yourself. He isn't because you totally don't like him.

"So why did you lie to me, Toris? Friends don't lie to each other do they?" I feel a lump form in my throat, I've been totally lying to Toris for the past week, that creep is right, friends don't lie to eachother. I can see Ivan taking steps towards Toris. Since when were they friends. Why isn't he like, standing up for himself?

_Crack_

Toris fell on the floor holding his cheek. D-did Ivan, like, hit him? Oh, God.

"I-I'm sorry." Toris whispers back up to Ivan, he's trying to get back up. I shrink back further, Ivan's gunna kill me if he spots me now. Dammit, why don't I go out and see Toris? He _is _my friend after all. Why can't I, like, help him?

I'm scared.

"Toris, if you didn't lie to me, I wouldn't have done this. Remember you are mine, and I will do what I want with you if you're not good to me." Ivan says to him bending down to Toris' height. That creep! He needs to get his hands off of Toris! Toris is mine! Well, maybe not like in the way that he thinks of Toris... Well, I don't know, he's still cu-

Dammit! Your friend is out there being hit Feliks and you're wondering if you like him or not!

Toris isn't even talking now, he's coughing a little and rubing at his eyes. Did I-Ivan make him cry?

Ivan leaned forwards and kissed the smaller boy on the forehead . "It's ok, as long as you are kind to me, I will be kind to you."

The door burst open at that moment and Alfred came running in. I gasped and shrank back again. I totally forgot why I was, like, here in the first place. Ivan sighed and got up. Toris got up quickly too, is he playing a brave face to the American?

"Have you guys seen Feliks? That bitch called me fat earlier!" Alfred explained loudly, heading over to the wardrobe, thank God I picked to hide here.

Ivan laughed lightly, I shivered, that guy's a nutcase, and next time I see him picking on Toris, I'm gunna look after him.

"She's not in here." Toris replied quickly dusting himself off, "I think I know where she might be though, c'mon." He led Alfred out of the room. Ivan turned on his heels as if to, like, look around the room one last time before heading out himself.

That creep.

######

_Knock knock_

"W-who is it?" I hear Toris on the other side of the door ask.

"It's me." I reply, pretty unsure of what to say. Given, like three hours to think things over before deciding I totally need to talk to Toris about this. I may have come to two conclusions.

Firstly, I totally need to let him know I'm a guy too, and that I can so look after him if Ivan tries anything stupid on him again.

Secondly, I can totally kill two birds with one stone here. If I make Toris my boyfriend then Ivan can't lay a finger on him, and I might also... Like-like Toris anyway... He is totally cute... It also kinda adds to the idea though that I need to let Toris know I'm a guy and everything.

"You don't usually knock," Toris noted opening the door, "Is everything ok?" I walked in and sat on his bed, he closed the door behind me, he totally knows everythings not ok from the look on my face.

"Toris, we're friends right?"

"Yeah, of course." Toris replied to me wearily.

"And friends don't lie to each other right?" I pressed, I saw him flinch a bit at that. I could've totally worded that better.

"W-well, yeah." He replied to me, he was rubbing the back of his neck like he's scared or something.

I breathed heavily for a few seconds, this is it. I started to my blouse off. Toris started panicking and tugged at the bottom of it.

"Feliks!" He whispered loudly, he was totally blushing, it's seriously cute. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gunna stop lying to you, duh." I replied matter of factly and pulled the rest of my top off. Toris covered his eyes. I sighed. This wasn't working.

"Feliks, what are you trying to prove?" He asked from behind his hands.

"That I totally don't have boobs!" I retorted folding my arms over.

"W-well, I don't know, maybe you're like a late bloomer or something? The clothes you wear still make you look nice though." He's rambling now, I bet he's going, like, bright red behind his hands. I put my hands on his.

"Toris, I'm not a girl." I whisper. I slowly take his hands off his eyes. There's this total awkward silence between us. He's totally trying not to look at me. I sigh again and start unzipping the top of my skirt. "If you need more proof I could always-"

"No! I'll believe you!" Toris quickly interupted, "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked breaking the second awkward silence.

"Well, I wanted to be myself, but then I got totally scared that you guys wouldn't like me if you knew I'm, like, a tranny and shit so I totally freaked and pretended to be a girl but then like I heard that freak saying to you that friends shouldn't, like, lie-" I clasped my hands over my mouth. Oh God, I was going way too quickly, I totally shouldn't have said that. Oh God, now he knows I knows.

Toris looked away, he brought his hand up to his face. We've both gone quiet again.

"I don't want him to hurt you again." I start saying, Toris looks back at me. I can, like, feel myself blushing. "'Cause you're my friend and everything, but I was, like, thinking if we, like, date and that then he's not allowed to touch you. Because like you'll be mine and not, like, his." I can see him bite his lip, why did I say this? Oh God, I've totally ruined our friendship. "It doesn't have to mean anything honest!" I wait for the idea to settle with Toris.

"Do you... Like me?" He asked finally saying something, I tilt my head down, I am, like, totally red.

"Maybe, like, a little." I reply honestly. There's another minute of silence, this is so, like, tense.

"Can you give me tonight to think this over?" He asked quietly, "I've only just found out you're a guy and Ivan would kill me-"

"No he won't! I'll look after you!" I blurt out, taking both his hands again. "Because that's, like, what friends do."

**A/N - I have nothing against social workers... I just have the feeling Poland would.**

**Yeah, sorry about the gap but this is a huuuuge omake thing! /shot.**

**And this is the reason I should not be allowed to get bored... I make Feliks a girl and I hurt Toris... I'll continue writing about F/A/C/E now...**


End file.
